


Inebriation

by AndromedaPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, SMUUUUUUTTTTTT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and the Trine get drunk off their minds. Fun ensues. Rated M for pure smut and multiple partners. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriation

He was placing all the blame on the high-grade.

Were his systems not close to overflowing with the damned stuff, there was no possible way that there could be three different sets of servos roaming around his frame.

They were completely overcharged as well. They wouldn't  _dare_ touch him if they weren't.

A set of deep violet claws grasped his helm, turned his helm to face a sneering face, and a pair of lipplates collided with his own in a brutal fashion. He tried to bite down on the lips that had touched his own, but in his inebriated state he wound up biting his own. Energon welled up from the miniscule wounds, smearing over his lipplates and transferring over to the other mech as Skywarp pulled back, faceplates twisted in drunken glee.

Before Megatron could try to make sense of which seeker was where, blue armor appeared in his visual field, and a different mouth seized his. Thundercracker's servos roughly grabbed at the back his helm, claws digging in and lifting paint, scratching the armor.

Somewhere further down his frame, a very familiar set of servos trailed downward, starting on his chassis, directly over his spark chamber, down his abdominal plating to his pelvic region.

On any normal occasion, Starscream would circle his digits around the interfacing panel that concealed his spike, begging for access. The silver seeker would then wrap his lipplates around the head of the warlord's spike, wrap a servo around the uncovered length and pump him to his climax. Then, Megatron would grab the seeker and drag him to sit on his lap, making Starscream ride him over and over again until overload finally knocked them both unconscious.

In this instance, however, Starscream traced his digits around the seams of the panel that covered the Decepticon leader's valve. Thundercracker drew back, allowing a soft moan to escape Megatron's vocalizer. His unfocused optics blinked and cast their gaze downwards, looking at the smug smirk on the silver seeker's faceplates.

"How does it feel, oh mighty Megatron, to be on the receiving end this time around?"

A hypothetical question. Not that he really cared for an answer in the first place. He chuckled as the Decepticon warlord made an obscene noise of pleasure and the panel underneath his servo shifted, revealing the very wet valve that had been hidden underneath. The second-in-command of the Decepticons touched the rim of his leader's valve, savoring the way it twitched and clenched under his digits in anticipation of penetration.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were still near the top half of his frame, each taking turns at grabbing their leader's helm and turning him to face them so they could reclaim the warlord's lips. Megatron allowed them to do so, as his processor was all too busy focusing on the seeker between his legs, doing wonderful things to his valve.

"Ooh," he moaned between brutal kisses from the blue and violet seekers next to him, closing his optics and wriggling his hips around, trying to get those pointed and deadly claws into his valve to relieve the charge that was building in his pelvic region. It burned through his systems and elicited many noises from him that he didn't even know that he could make. The Decepticon warlord gasped and writhed in the grip of the trine.

"He's absolutely stunning when he's struck stupid and not able to command us, isn't he Thundercracker?"

"I wouldn't say that, Skywarp. His gasping's getting on my nerves though. How about I give him something to gag on?"

"Ooh, I like your idea."

Megatron felt something prod at his bottom lipplate that was most definitely not another pair of lips trying to grab hold of his again. He heard a  _snick!_ echo in his quarters and a second spike prodded at his cheekplate, smearing droplets of silver transfluid against his silver faceplates. The warlord opened his mouth and gagged when the blue seeker to shoved his dark grey spike down his throat. He closed his lipplates around the length and began sucking on the spike in his mouth while one of his servos reached up and wrapped around the other spike nudging at his cheek, swiping his thumb over the tip that also leaked transfluids.

The Decepticon warlord smirked at the shudders and sighs and gasps that he elicited from the other two mechs, feeling pleased with himself. A moment later, he gasped around the spike in his intake as the Seeker between his legs nipped at the swollen rim of valve, dentae scraping over the nodes around his opening. Starscream chuckled as his leader's hips jerked and he heard a yelp from Skywarp. Megatron had nearly yanked off Skywarp's spike.

"Enjoying this I see, Lord Megatron."

Megatron paid Starscream no mind for now, popping Thundercracker's spike free of his mouth and turning around and taking Skywarp's length into his intake. Thundercracker made a noise of disappointment and scoffed, wrapping his own servo around his spike and bracing himself against the wall as he frantically tried to stroke himself to overload. His blue hips jerked and his mouth opened, but no sound came out, as his length ejected ropes of silver transfluid into the air, the liquid coming down all over the Decepticon tyrant's broad chassis. He slumped down in a heap next to the former gladiator, optics wide and staring at the ceiling as his fans struggled to cool his frame down.

Starscream huffed at being ignored. He leaned down and swiped his glossa across the rim of the other silver mech's valve.

Megatron yelped.

 _That_ wasn't a sensation he was used to.

The Decepticon warlord yanked the violet seeker closer to him, taking his entire length into his intake so his lipplates met pelvic plating, and sucked  _hard._ Skywarp grasped at the despot's helm, leaving scratches as his hips jerked into the warlord's mouth. Starscream found it absolutely stunning, the way that Megatron's throat cabling moved as he swallowed the fluids from Skywarp's spike, the way the Decepticon leader's helm bobbed up and down, taking in more transfluids. The violet seeker's legs shook under his weight, and he would have fallen directly on top of the Decepticon leader had Megatron not had enough state of mind to shove him off the berth.

Starscream swiped his glossa over the rim of Megatron's valve once more before plunging it into his valve, swiping it over the internal nodes, fixing his lipplates on the sensor-rich rim and sucking hard, making the Decepticon warlord groan and arch his hips into the wonderful sensation. The former gladiator threw his helm back toward the wall and he closed his optics, panting as the silver seeker between his legs pushed two digits into his slickened valve. The long, pointed appendages prodded at never-touched nodes at the back of his valve and they parted and came together in scissoring motions. Megatron  _roared_ at the charge that surged through his systems, arms lifting and bending backwards and clawing at the wall behind him, wrapping his legs around the silver seeker's helm as Starscream continued licking and sucking and scissoring his valve.

The silver seeker decided that the Decepticon warlord had had enough stimulation. Starscream smirked and grabbed Megatron's legs, pushing them so they were up against the warlord's broad chassis. When he moved his faceplates from that slick valve, his lipplates and the parts of his face immediately surrounding his oral cavity were covered in faint violet-pinkish lubricants. Megatron opened his optics, looked at him and hissed in frustration.

"What are you doing, Starscream?!"

"Ah, ah," Starscream replied, allowing his interfacing panel to open up and his silver spike, edged in a red trim, to emerge from its hiding place. Fully erect, it was already leaking lubricants.

He couldn't blame himself for it; the Decepticon warlord was absolutely irresistible like this, spread before him with transfluids on his chassis and his valve opened and clenching around air in anticipation of a spike to fill it. Impatient crimson optics glared at him. The Decepticon second-in-command could almost hear Megatron threatening to have his helm if he didn't do something about the arousal charging through his systems. Starscream grabbed his spike and guided it to the spasming valve, nudging the broad head of his spike into the wet orifice.

Megatron's servos clenched into fists and his mouth dropped open, venting harshly, as the nodes at the rim and in the interior of his valve were stimulated by the silver seeker's length. His legs shook where they were pressed against his chassis, and he wanted to wrap them around the other mech's waist, but Starscream was far stronger than he let on. The second-in-command kept his grip on the thick silver legs, keeping them up against the broad silver chassis as he began thrusting lightly into the tyrant's valve. This angle afforded his spike the ability to rub against almost every sensor in the Decepticon warlord's valve.

The silver mech above him was panting and venting harshly, red optics glazed over as his processor focused completely on the pleasurable sensations in his valve.

"You lack a seal, oh  _mighty_ Megatron," Starscream sneered as he picked up the tempo of this thrusting, licking his lipplates and moving one of those heavy legs to wrap around his waist, then guiding the other to do the same. His wings arched into a higher position as he continued, "You've taken a spike before. Who was it? One of your friends in the arena?"

Red optics turned to glare at him. Starscream chuckled and began massaging the nodes around the top half of the valve his spike was still inside. Megatron moaned and his servos clenched and unclenched. "Or perhaps, was it that little data clerk of yours?"

A low growl of warning. He was treading dangerous ground. But Starscream was never one to pay much attention to warning, at least while he had the upper servo. The silver seeker sneered and said, "Oh, it was the little data clerk wasn't it? I could never see you being the recipient, but you always surprise us. Tell me, oh Megatron, was he better than this?"

He was certain that Megatron, had the Decepticon warlord not been inebriated, would have flung him across the room. But it was in this instance that the charge that gathered in the submissive mech's pelvic region finally reached a breaking point. Slowly, so slowly as if time itself had decided to move at a leisurelier pace, he watched Megatron arch off the berth and roar his completion, riding the waves of overload, silver armor shaking on his frame.

Starscream thrust once, twice,  _thrice_ more before he lived up to his name, shouting as he reached completion. Transfluids shot into the Decepticon leader's valve, filling him to the point that some of the liquids seeped out of his overfull valve and onto the berth below. Starscream hunched over the stunned warlord's frame, keeping himself up by planting his servos flat on the berth.

Megatron blinked and shook his helm free of the haze that had settled in it. He turned his helm, his optics, to face the silver seeker still hovering over his frame, red optics meeting red optics. He let a smug smile cross his faceplates, and he arched an optic ridge at the seeker.

Starscream nearly fell onto his leader's body. Megatron wasn't as inebriated as they'd thought in the first place.

Harsh clanging sounds caught their attention, and the Decepticon leader and his second-in-command looked across the room to see a flurry of violet and blue wings flickering in the air as Skywarp thrust into Thundercracker's valve. The blue seeker's sharp digits, not unlike Starscream's, clawed at the ground as Skywarp grabbed him around the waist and hauled him up, pinning him against the wall as the violet seeker thrust frantically. Skywarp gasped and promptly fell to the ground, spike softening and covered in a mix of transfluids and lubricants as he stared dazedly at the ceiling. Thundercracker turned around, looked down at his comrade and glared as his own leaking spike stood out proudly from his frame.

"You spike-sucking afthead, you didn't even let me finish! You couldn't wait for me?!"

Starscream pulled his spike out of Megatron's valve, a mix of their fluids seeping out. Megatron made a small noise (he imagined it was a noise of disappointment at the loss of spike) and he smirked at the blue seeker.

"Come, Thundercracker. Your leader will give you what your sparkmate could not."

"Wha-"

The Decepticon second-in-command didn't get to finish that word, as Megatron grabbed him and flung him across the room. The silver seeker hit the wall  _hard_ and gasped as he fell to the floor. He turned his helm to see Thundercracker scrambling onto the Decepticon leader's berth. He was a bit too gleeful to see Thundercracker suddenly get pinned on his back as Megatron hovered over him. An exchange of words, the silver mech saying something about how he was in charge, and then Megatron grasped the blue mech's spike in a servo, rubbing his digits over the head of the length before he lowered himself in one fell swoop.

Starscream wished he could have recorded the obscene noise that Thundercracker had made as his spike was enveloped in that wet, slick heat of his leader, of  _their_ leader. The silver seeker moved so he was sitting on the floor with his back and wings flat against the wall, grasping his spike as he stared at the scene before him, Megatron riding his trinemate and looking positively complacent as he did so. Thundercracker writhed underneath him, optics wide, gasping, servos reaching up and clawing at the silver chassis of his leader. His legs jerked and twitched as Megatron rolled his hips.

The Decepticon warlord moved the wild servos clawing at his chassis to grasp at his waist as he rode that thick seeker spike closer to yet another overload. He closed his optics and gasped as Thundercracker began thrusting upwards, pelvic plating clanging together, and he was so close,  _so close-_

When another spike bumped up against the rim of his already full valve, Megatron roared and looked around just in time to feel Skywarp slip his entire length into his valve, alongside Thundercracker's. The violet seeker moaned and wrapped his arms around the Decepticon leader's chassis as he and Thundercracker fell into sync, thrusting into the overstuffed valve at the same pace. Megatron snarled at the stretch but he continued meeting both their thrusts, servos keeping Thundercracker pinned beneath him.

Starscream watched the scene, panting and frantically rubbing his spike from base to head, feeling it harden and pressurize in his grip. Droplets of silver transfluid spilled onto his digits and made their way onto the floor beneath him. He threw his helm back so it met the wall and gasped as he reached his peak. Transfluid shot out in spurts onto the floor.

A moment later, he heard Thundercracker snarl and Skywarp choke on his own oral fluids as they overloaded. Megatron hissed at the sensation of twin jets of transfluid shooting into his valve, filling him up to bursting point.

Starscream had enough. He stood on wobbling legs and made his way over to the Decepticon leader's berth. He was lucky that Thundercracker and Skywarp were struck stupid, so he yanked Skywarp off the berth first, tossing him to the floor besides the berth and ignoring his violet trinemate's protests as he slid Thundercracker out from underneath Megatron. Megatron snarled, as did Thundercracker (at least before his smug face hit the floor first, and he just groaned), but Starscream was quick to remedy his leader's dissatisfaction as he pinned Megatron against the wall. His spike was very quick to pressurize once more as he shoved it into the stretched valve of his warlord.

One of Megatron's servos clutched at the wall while the other seized his throat, making Starscream gasp, but the Seeker continued with his thrusts, optics flaring a brilliant shade of red. Megatron hissed and growled, baring his sharp dentae but yet leaning his helm back as his optics closed.

Starscream clawed insistently at the central seam in the broad chassis before his. Were Megatron a newspark, the plates would have shifted open before his eyes, under his mere touch, but Megatron was not a newspark. The gray mech ordered his chassis plates to stay put where they were and instead opened his optics to glare at the seeker.

They had done this many times before. Megatron would not relent unless his second-in-command did so first. Starscream thinned his lipplates and scowled, but slowed the pace of his thrusts slightly as he opened his chassis to reveal a deep blue spark, with scars the color of silver in the aura. He stopped and waited for Megatron to do the same, but the grey warlord only stared at his spark for a long while. A thought crossed his processor: Megatron was contemplating whether or not to reach out and grab at his spark again, cause more scratches, wasn't he?

He didn't have enough time to react, however, as the Decepticon warlord finally decided to open his own chassis. A fading blue orb peeked out, with twice the amount of scars that Starscream's own spark had. Most of the scars, he knew, were from Megatron's time in the arena, when his chassis would get wrenched open and he was a mere jab to the core away from death. The others were his doing, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if one or two were from past partners?

Megatron yanked him forward, joining their sparks, and both of them roared as emotions and memories that were not their own flooded their systems. Starscream saw himself being pitted against the most grotesque and largest mechs in the arena, while Megatron saw the opulent towers of Vos.

Their relationship was a twisted one, one always trying to best the other, always trying to kill each other, yet they could never succeed. One was incomplete without the other. It seemed Primus and Unicron knew it so.

Starscream couldn't find another explanation as to why all his attempts on Megatron's life had failed. He wasn't incompetent, after all.

Megatron writhed against the wall and yelled as he began jerking his hips downward, the rebuilding charge in his pelvic region demanding relief. Starscream smirked and lurched forward, closing the tiny distance between them so their chestplates met and their sparks swallowed each other whole.

Overload was swift for them. Mixed tranfluids and lubricants spilled out of Megatron's valve and down both their frames as they collapsed into a heap on the floor, with the second-in-command falling atop the tyrannical leader. The sounds of their fans working to cool them down echoed in the quarters, and the air smelled of pure interfacing. Ozone, lubricants, tranfluids…spilled energon?

As Starscream slid his spike free of the other mech, he noticed the combination of lubricants and transfluids had a faint hint of energon to them. He put two and two together; the stretch of both Thundercracker and Skywarp's spikes had damaged Megatron's valve, but not critically. He would be fine.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were also piled in a heap on the floor, across the room again and completely scratched, dinged up, and covered in each other's fluids. Thundercracker had falling into recharge, but Skywarp stayed awake, glazed over optics staring at the ceiling with a blissful expression on his faceplates.

Idiot.

Starscream looked over at Megatron to see that he had also fallen into recharge. If he weren't so sated, he would have likely made another attempt to claim the Decepticon leadership for himself, but instead he climbed atop the slumbering, sticky, scratched frame and fell into recharge himself.

Megatron would likely murder them all in the morning anyway.


End file.
